


all around us are hoes

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon/Human Relationships, Eyeliner, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Incest, No Lesbians Die, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sally Williams Needs A Hug, Serial Killers, Sexting, Some Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tickle Fights, Vines, a few heteros somewhere, but some i mean all, discontinued, guys wearing nailpolish, mainly black or light blue, on discord, that's everyone's jobs, there is some drunkards, you idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: two nights ago ben created a group on discord - inviting all his friends. now you get to witness all the bullshit that goes down in hoe-town
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned) & Eyeless Jack, Eyeless Jack & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Hoody (Creepypasta) & Eyeless Jack, Hoody (Creepypasta) & Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Hoody (Creepypasta) & Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Jane Arkensaw | Jane the Killer & Sally Williams (Creepypasta), Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Eyeless Jack, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Kate Milens | Kate The Chaser/Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Masky (Creepypasta) & Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Jane Arkensaw | Jane The Killer, Sally Williams (Creepypasta) & BEN (BEN Drowned), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. you little bitch

**Author's Note:**

> charcters appearing in order:  
> angstyhoe - jeff  
> UwUmagnet - kate  
> BitingMyLip - toby  
> maskys-bae - hoodie  
> ImNot_AWoman - masky  
> Glitchyboi - ben

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe:** why do i have nailpolish on my fingers?

_ UwUmagnet is typing… _

**UwUmagnet:** you wouldn’t stop whining last night about not being as fabulous as masky

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe: ….** i did?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** hell yeah man. i had to hit him with a pole (Edited)

_ maskys-bae is typing…. _

**maskys-bae:** bitch, you did what?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** you didn’t check him last night?

_ maskys-bae is typing…. _

**maskys-bae:** not really. i just found him on our bed knocked out. so i left him there

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** is … is that why i’m bleeding?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** ….yeah

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** you little bitch!

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** toby out!

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe:** he’s so dead

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** maybe just a little bit


	2. oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character appearances in order:
> 
> thatclownbitch - Laughing Jack  
> FriesBeforeGuys - Clockwork  
> LittleSally<3 - Sally  
> Glitchyboi - BEN Drowned  
> angstyhoe - Jeff the Killer

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** ah shit, did sally get loose?

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** you better hope your anus is prepared if you did

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** please don’t tell me that, i’m actually scared

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** i’ll be back. i’m going to go look for her

_ LittleSally<3 is typing…. _

**LittleSally <3: ** please, please don’t rat me out! i really want to see l.j in trouble today

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** don’t worry girl! i have your back

~~

This is the start of your epic conversation with thatclownbitch!

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** apparently sally is somewhere in the mansion

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** that brat!

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** you better go find her first - before she tells on you

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** shortie i’m already one step ahead of you

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** please, for everything superstitious, stop calling me that

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** don’t count your ass on it shortie

~~

_ LittleSally<3 is typing…. _

**LittleSally <3:** did you tell?!

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** hell no, some other snitch must be here

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe:** please don’t call my boyfriend out like that

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** or you’ll what? finger me to death?

_ LittleSally<3 is typing…. _

**LittleSally <3:** guys please stop arguing

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** the true mastermind must reveal their identity

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** shut up you tiny bastard

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** ???

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** of course you wouldn’t understand

_ LittleSally<3 is typing…. _

**LittleSally <3:** it was you!

_ thatclownbitch is typing…. _

**thatclownbitch:** and i’ve found you!

_ LittleSally<3 is typing…. _

**LittleSally <3:** never!!


	3. hi, welcome to chili’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character appearances in order:
> 
> averageguyinside - eyeless jack  
> angstyhoe - jeff  
> heartsandknives - jane  
> BitingMyLip - toby

_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** babe

_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** BABE!

_angstyhoe is typing…._

**angstyhoe:** what the fuck do yOU WANT?!

_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** hi :)

_angstyhoe is typing…._

**angstyhoe:** fuck you. i’m going back to bed

_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** ;(

  
  


_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** sleep well

~~

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** did he say anything

_averageguyinside is typing…._

**averageguyinside:** just that he was going back to sleep and i quote “fuck you”

_BitingMyLip is typing…._

**BitingMyLip:** maybe he’s just being cryptic dude. think about it - why would he say “fuck you”?  
  


_ averageguyinside is typing…. _

**averageguyinside:** ???

_ averageguyinside is typing…. _

**averageguyinside:** to tell me to leave him alone? he doesn’t want me in his pants?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** no, no think about it

_ heartsandknives is typing…. _

**heartsandknives:** are you on something toby?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** no. i don’t think i am on something

_ heartsandknives is typing…. _

**heartsandknives:** then stop asking, dummy

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** @angstyhoe

_ averageguyinside is typing…. _

**averageguyinside:** he’s probably not going to reply to this toby, just leave him alone

_ angstyhoe and averageguyinside are typing…. _

**averageguyinside:** i stand corrected

**angstyhoe:** what do you want?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** did you mean something else when you told jack to go “fuck himself”?

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe:** that’s not the wording i used and what?

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** y’know man

_ angstyhoe is typing…. _

**angstyhoe:** no clue and please don’t bother me again about this topic. like i told him “fuck you, i’m going back to sleep”

_ BitingMyLip is typing…. _

**BitingMyLip:** okay then

_ averageguyinside is typing…. _

**averageguyinside:** night

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** rude much


	4. guys there’s a duck in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character appearances in order:
> 
> liu&sully - Liu  
> ImNot_AWoman - Masky  
> Glitchyboi - Ben  
> FriesBeforeGuys - Clockwork  
> maskys-bae - Hoodie

_ liu&sully is typing…. _

**liu &sully:** has anyone seen jane today? we were supposed be babysitting smile dog

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** no, in fact i haven’t seen her yesterday either. you should try messaging clockwork

_ liu&sully is typing…. _

**liu &sully:** can’t i’ve been blocked from her account

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** how did that happen?

_ liu&sully is typing…. _

**liu &sully:** the other fucking cracker

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** guys help me!

_ liu&sully is typing…. _

**liu &sully:** welp, he’s your problem now

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** what happened ben?

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** does anyone know how ben got on the counter and why there’s a duck in here?

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** it has a knife!

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** how is it carrying a knife?

_ FriesBeforeGuys is typing…. _

**FriesBeforeGuys:** we’re also serial killers

_ ImNot_AWoman is typing…. _

**ImNot_AWoman:** that too ^

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** the knife is in his beak first of all

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** second of all i don’t care if i’ve amassed tens of hundreds of several bodies - ducks are the worst

_ maskys-bae is typing…. _

**maskys-bae:** you’re a ghost as well you dumb shit

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** i’m so glad to have such nice and cooperative friends

_ maskys-bae is typing…. _

**maskys-bae:** just hang up there for a little while longer, i’m sending jeff and myself over

_ Glitchyboi is typing…. _

**Glitchyboi:** thanks dude - mad respect

_ maskys-bae is typing…. _

**maskys-bae:** stop talking man


	5. kill the midgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character appearances in order:
> 
> thatclownbitch - Laughing Jack  
> Glitchyboi - BEN Drowned  
> heartsandknives - Jane  
> angstyhoe - Jeff  
> orphanbeater - Bloody Painter

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** how are some of you guys so short?

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** also could i invite someone?

_Glitchyboi and heartsandknives are typing…._

**heartsandknives:** some people residing here are dead. you do remember that right?

**Glitchyboi:** who do you have in mind jack?

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** first of all i don’t believe anyone here is real. secondly uh you guys should know him

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** i mean as long as he’s not as big of an asshole as jeff then sure

_angstyhoe is typing…._

**angstyhoe:** that’s rude and hurtful

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** he has a point though

_angstyhoe is typing…._

**angstyhoe:** i’ll be taking my leave then

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** bye then fucker 👋

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** thanks dude

MEE6 [Bot ▶️]

Hello there @orphanbeater, welcome to **fun times with ben**! have fun and don’t spam

_orphanbeater is typing…._

**orphanbeater:** i didn’t think you’d actually do it

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** didn’t think you’d actually join this monstrosity of a chat

_orphanbeater is typing…._

**orphanbeater:** touché

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** is that puppeteer or jason?

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** nope to the above you stated. this is the one and only: bloody painter

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** are you a new proxy or..?

_orphanbeater is typing…._

**orphanbeater:** i neither work under or for the slenderman and zalgo

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** explains why i’ve never seen you before in my life post-burn

_heartsandknives is typing…._

**heartsandknives:** or pre-burn (that bastard)

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** anyway, feel free to go ape shit, i promise not to stop you

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** you will once you figure out he kills midgets

_orphanbeater is typing…._

**orphanbeater:** and enslave the poor

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** I’M NOT THAT DAMN SHORT

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** sure you aren’t

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** SDBDIEJESN

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** go away >:(

_thatclownbitch is typing…._

**thatclownbitch:** never you fool - i am stuck here for all eternity! shortie~

_Glitchyboi is typing…._

**Glitchyboi:** i’m going back to this corpse i found in the woods


	6. soul or no soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character appearances in order:
> 
> orphanbeater - Bloody Painter  
> liu&sully - Liu  
> MrChaser - Clockwork’s second account  
> UwUmagnet - Kate the Chaser  
> BitingMyLip - Toby

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** ahhhh

  
_liu &sully is typing...._

**liu &sully: **what’s wrong?

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** my legs hurt, i’ve been sitting at my desk for a while

_  
MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** _gives virtual massage respectfully_

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** thank peasant

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** hope that helped 😌👌

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** feels great bro

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** _slurps soul_

_liu &sully is typing...._

**liu &sully: ** _glares at magnet_

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** ah yes, now my soul is gone

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** three points!

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** _flips off liu_

_BitingMyLip is typing...._

**BitingMyLip:** wooo! can you slurp my soul?

_BitingMyLip and UwUmagnet are typing...._

**BitingMyLip:** i have no use for it

**UwUmagnet:** sure give me a second

_liu &sully is typing...._

**liu &sully:** nope, you should keep that

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** me either

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** can i be the fork?

_UwUmagnet is typing...._  
 **UwUmagnet:** _grabs straw and slurps toby’s soul_  
  


_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** i wish to be of use

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** what? you want to be a fork?

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** yes please

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** slurp my soul as well please

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** but.. - but i just did

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** you missed some dude

_BitingMyLip is typing...._

**BitingMyLip:** what does my soul taste like?

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** oh my bad

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** it tastes like orange juice and regret

_BitingMyLip is typing...._

**BitingMyLip:** perfect. my mood

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** damn, what does mine taste like?

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** _grabs toby the fork_ ; _finishes consuming helen’s soul_

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** i’m finally useful :-)

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** tank a lot frens

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** also what did it taste like?

_UwUmagnet is typing...._

**UwUmagnet:** your soul tastes of lead and disappointment

  
_BitingMyLip is typing...._

**BitingMyLip:** i’m orange juice and pure regret baby. that means i’m sunny d!

_orphanbeater is typing...._

**orphanbeater:** that describes me perfectly - a mixture of lead and disappointment

_liu &sully is typing...._

**liu &sully:** i leave for a minute and this is what happens? you guys are so fucking strange

_MrChaser is typing...._

**MrChaser:** much appreciated


End file.
